Ana's almost unaffected mess
by Ana TA Hailey
Summary: My first Story! Mass effect Self Insert with hopefully unique twist! Hero turned heroine gets sent to Mass effect with more info than other SI's but 2 months before ME1 I lose my memories! How does this turn out? Rated T just in case. Better summary inside. Please Review!
1. Ana & memories

Prologue

**A/N Hello! Welcome to my hopefully unique Mass effect SI story. This story starts 2 months before Eden prime attack . Just so you know what's going on here is summary of what happened before this story starts in this story:  
**_**I've been 8 years in Mass Effect universe by the time story begins. When I came to the Mass effect the transfer destroyed my body and I was helped by super rich inventor who made me new body and made me ID of being her granddaughter. I told him everything and he apparently made some arrangements for me. I trusted him and so until 2 years before ME I was getting used to the new body but since I had no combat training I agreed to join alliance under special program . So for 2 years I trained under the special program. 2 months before Eden prime ,3 hours before start of the actual story,The asteroid station that I was in had a reactor malfunction .When I was just about to get to the escape shuttle I was thrown in forcefully by explosion that happened behind me and I hit my head badly but managed to get the shuttle moving before losing consciousness and my memories. The station blew up just after the shuttle jumped to FTL. The shuttle went on autopilot to Old mans Eden Prime mansion where I was rescued by his maids .I had met them earlier so they knew me as granddaughter of the rich inventor old guy.**_

"hey I think she's waking up!" I hear young girl saying from what I perceive as far away. _She? What the? Ugh my head_.

"Ugh...I feel like crap..." I mutter as I rise up to sit on the bed. I'm apparently on quite comfortable and expensive looking bed and there's girl in maid clothes sitting in the seat next to me.

Somehow the place feels familiar yet at the same time not. Before I can say anything the maid speaks up again.

"Miss Ana! I'm so glad you're okay! We were so worried! When we didn't see you coming out of the shuttle and found you unconscious in the pilot seat I almost had a heart attack thinking you might have died!"

_Ana? Miss? What the? That name feels wrong...yet right? Like a ...nickname? _I stop my pondering and answer to the poor girl who looks like She might start to cry at any moment:

"Ana? Is that my name? Why do you call me miss? Am I ...important?" after I say this the older woman who just arrived to the room with tray full of food drops her plate and

puts her hands to her face in universal gesture of shock and horror. Then she runs out in tears.

The young girl that woke me up and spoke to me just stares at me in same shocked state before saying:

"you...you don't remember? Oh no! What we're going to do? Oh no this is all my fault! I must have done something wrong! I'm so sorry!" She is about to say something more to berate herself but I stop her by putting my hand on top of her hand .  
This calms her down enough to make her look at me again.

I smile at her and as she weakly smiles back I decide to calm her down a little "I'm sure you did nothing wrong. It must have been my own fault

if I was unconscious in that shuttle all alone. No way you'd have done anything wrong if you weren't there when where-ever I lost my consciousness.

So calm down and take deep breaths." I say while slowly rubbing her hand with my thumb like my mom used to do to me when I was kid._..huh? Where did that come from?_

As I notice her calming down I stop and take her head between my hands and kiss her on forehead. She blushes at this and then we giggle a bit before I speak again.

"I don't know why I did that...sorry... It just felt...familiar and right to do that, like someone, possibly my mother, used to do to me when I was kid." The maid visibly brightens up

"So you remember something!" She screams ,jumps in the air and claps. To her disappointment I don't remember that happening asI just drew logical conclusion.

I proceed to explain this to her "sadly I do not .That was just logical conclusions...perhaps if you tell me what you know about me I might remember something. Ca-piche?"She almost deflates at that and is just about to speak when someone speaks first.

"Perhaps I can be of better help than that maid," The speaker is old man in military suit that just arrived to hear me say my previous statement. How I know he's military is beyond me.

"I'm admiral Benneth, Alliance. I was meant to evaluate you today as a request from friend of mine.

I just got report that his asteroid has blown up and singular vessel with you on board was only thing seen exciting the system. I was supposed to ask you about that but since you apparently have amnesia it'll have to wait. Anyway I have something that might help you remember something, your dossier." he hands me data pad and continues speaking.

"That request was for me to see if you were up to join alliance under special program we have named Phoenix, It was supposed to become our new secret elite unit that comprises only of people that have heavily modified bodies like you have and extensive combat training. But since our main scientist is now dead, you'll probably be the last and only member of it until further notice. So I'll do some paperwork to transfer you to another program"

I had managed to read my supposed dossier and I decided to ask few things that bugged my mind about it.

"uhm...sir? I feel like this name is...wrong...Like it's fake? But I do recognize it so I thought that maybe I have conjured it up myself. Also why is my body this heavily modified? If I understand this right This isn't body I was born in. And also I'm , at least according to this, only 18! I'm sorry but this all feels so wrong. So until you give me decent explanation of this shit I think I'll pass on the offer to come with you" I say straight to his face. He doesn't like it. This is evident on his face for few seconds until he sighs.

He waves and the maids back down and then he almost whispers to me: "according to your grandfather you had very weak body since birth so until 8 years ago you were in intensive care when your grandfather ,my friend , Dr. Hailey made you body according to your own wishes. You yourself wanted to become some kind of hero so when you got the body and were accustomed to it , your grandfather contacted me and we made a deal so you'd be trained by us and in exchange you'd enlist under me and he would make similar bodies to group of volunteers after your official enlistment ." Then he backs down a little to drink some clear liquid,apparently water, before continuing "And about your name, yes that's not your real name but it's because your whole family line was killed by extremists , so to protect you and my friend you were given new ID's This happened 7 years ago. I am currently only one who knows your previous name and I promised to keep it secret so I will." Then he straightens up and continues:- "until you change your mind about this , and believe me you will, you'll be considered to be on shore leave Special agent 2nd lieutenant Ana Amerine Turpentin Hailey!" While saluting me.

This information flood gives me intense head ache."What? On shore leave? So I can't say no can I?" I say honestly surprised. _What an asshole! _I then continue "and about that information flood you provided yes I can recognize most of it so I guess you're speaking truth then." I whisper bitterly.

Benneth smiles at that "you've signed in 2 years ago even if you don't remember. I think you should take a look into your armory. Also check on psychologist for treatment of your amnesia." He says to me. His omnitool then beeps and he takes few steps like he's about to leave. "I'll be back tomorrow"

"sir yes sir" I say as sarcastically as I can. He salutes and leaves with the old woman who's apparently head maid in here..

I turn around to face the girl that woke me up "well now that I apparently know who I'm and that I'm owner of this mansion and if what this says then I am also heir of several hundred patents ,vast wealth and major share holder in several companies, I think you should take me to nearest shopping mall!" this makes the young maid, apparently named Nana Kurisima ,18 standard years old, very happy.

So I rummaged through the wardrobe to find me perfect shopping gear. I chose purple jeans and lighter purple tank top .  
"let's go!" And we go. I follow Nana and one security mech to an aircar and we go to nearest shopping mall. We spent 2 hours shopping and then my omnitool beeps.

I read the message and there is time for psychologist. She's apparently Asari. I shrug shoulders and send the aircar and the mech with things I bought to my mansion with message to other maids to take care of them. I then walk with Nana to the place of the psychologist. She's Asari maiden named Cha'ara Tolkien.

I sit opposite of her and we begin the session. Nothing new is revealed except that I'm apparently doctor in medicine. So she decides that we should meld so she can help me better.

Turns out that We can't. We try several times but She just can't connect with me.

"It's like your whole being is rejecting me! This has never happened before! Lets try normal hypnosis is that okay?"She says to me and I agree. Even that doesn't work.

" Shall I ask another Asari to try?" She finally asks me . She's clearly tired but very curious .I concede and get appointment to come back tomorrow.

I then dial to Nana who comes get me with aircar. When I tell her about what happened she gets worried. I shrug my shoulders and take relaxing position.

Few minutes later We are at my mansion and head maid is waiting for was apparently worried sick.

"Young miss! Nana! What took you so long? You were supposed to come back after the appointment!" Nana is clearly embarrassed and I'm totally clueless why.

"I'm sorry but some problems emerged so it took a bit longer but I was with the psychologist this whole time." I then proceed to tell about what happened and she gets really worried also. I get worried about how worried they got so before we go inside I ask them "Why are you so worried? Where you expecting me to get cured with one visit? Or is it rare that hypnosis and Asari melding doesn't work?" I say while waiving my hands around to emphasize my point.

"Young miss, to my knowledge you are only person to date that is immune to asari melding." The head maid says and Nana nods in agreement.

I, on the other hand had brilliant idea why ,so I just shake my head and share my thoughts,"You do remember that I have practically whole body reconstructed using unknown materials? Maybe that's the reason I can't be melded with as my nervous system is made from specially engineered substance that makes my nerve-signals move almost hundred times faster than normal humans? Also there is that fuse in my neck that prevents dangerous electric impulse from frying my brain. Perhaps it is the one that prevented the melding" I say and the maids seem to think about it and agree that it sounds logical.

Feeling victorious I go check my armory like mr Benneth advised me to. I ask where it's and am directed to the basement .What I see in my 'armory' shocks me to no end.

Apparently I have hundreds different guns in my armory. Most of them being Sniper rifles. I also have shooting range ranging 500m. In one wall I have movable targets and in one I have Mechs. As I check the place I notice one separated case.

Inside it I find Kinetic shield harness that I put on immediately ;a circular shield that is apparently made from Silaris ,two combat knives and huge handgun. I take the shield and knives . I get an idea to throw them so I put three targets ready. All of them 10 m away. As a joke I throw the knifes both handed to two separate targets. To my surprise I hit bullseye with both. _I wonder why I'm this good and why I have all of these. _I think while taking the knifes out. I then pick up the shield I had left on the place I threw the knifes and get another idea.

_Hmm what if I use this as a frisbee and try to hit moving target? _From thought to action. I start 3 mechs ,one of them is programmed to run randomly around and other two start walking towards me as if they were shooting, but since I chose program that didn't allow them to use weapons they just walk towards me.

Then I think a little and make quick calculation how to throw and throw. I hit all of them in one throw. Apparently the shield was heavy enough to go through them all. "Ups" I say aloud. Second later another mech comes and takes the pieces away. Then I inspect the odd hand gun. It has 3 modes of fire which is unusual in pistol. It also has a scope.

I put one target 10 m,hit a bullseye, change it to 50m, get another bullseye and then get bullseye on every 50 m up to 200 where I miss and hit 9 instead of bullseye so I put the scope on and hit every bullseye up to 500m. I then check the video in disbelief to confirm that I really did just shoot like that. The video just confirms it which makes me sport evil grin.

I decide to go on a rampage and put on a game that is partly virtual and partly real. I put on the helmet and press it on.

It's me against 100 zombies (mechs) simulation. Difficulty level easy. (there was levels Easy,Normal, Hard and Lethal)

30 minutes later I stop as all the mechs are in pieces and I'm the winner. I'm not even tired. I take all the things from that case and go upstairs to my room.

I put them under my bed and go take shower. Then I page to my mechanic that's in charge of my 'armory'. I quickly dress up in pyjamas and go wait him in my bedrooms table.

Five minutes later he comes. He's father of Nana and son of head maid. Marco Kurisima,38.  
"You called miss?" He asks politely from the doorway. I nod and a bit sheepishly ask him to sit on the chair opposite of me. I then proceed to explain what happened in the armory. When I'm done he just shakes his head and starts laughing making me even more embarrassed.  
"I somehow guessed that would happen. I'll fix'em up and those that are too damaged I'll give to recyclers. We have 1000 in storerooms just for you to break so no worries. Anything else or can I get back to work?" He asks and getting permission he leaves. After he's gone I open my main terminal and check what I actually own.

Unclear time later Nana comes in with breakfast. She's surprised to see me awake.

"Miss? I have breakfast." I turn around fast as she surprised me .

"Breakfast? It's morning? Damn I have been awake whole night?" I say as I start sipping the tee she brought me. I had just gone through humongous amount of information just to learn what I own. I hadn't even done anything.

"I really am quite wealthy...over 1 000 000 000 000 000 credits in my main account and that isn't even all the money I have. I apparently have share in over 3000 companies and owners discount in all the shops in system alliance space and Citadel station that civilian can get. The dossier didn't even have half of these listed."Then I turn towards Nana " am I right if I assume that this isn't all I have?" I ask her. She shakes her head and changes the account to TerminusShare.

I stare at the new feed. Apparently I have even more hold in terminus systems.  
"Just how rich am I?" I ask incredulously from my maid. She flashes a smile before answering

"as of last month you are 4th richest human and 313rd in official richest person list. But as it's only official You might not be that high in the list. Apparently there is Henry lawson's family that's richer than you and your grandfather,but since your grandfather is dead you are 2nd richest man as Henry Lawson's daughters are missing. Also there is one other man richer than you but since his identity is unknown he's not listed. "

She then takes deep breath and continues:

"My grandmother started Experimental Inventions- company 50 years ago to sell your grandfathers inventions and it's basis of your fortune today. Apparently your grandfather invented medi-gel and co-found Sirta foundation. He's been backbone of human development but he has always been quite shy and humble man .He never took credits of his inventions so he's unknown figure to most. He helped alliance whenever they asked him but he never took interest to acquiring wealth. We Maids of Kurisima family have taken care of your family's money affairs while serving your family since grandmother was asked to help him by Alliance."

She shifts to better position and continues again

"When your grandfather and his family moved to the asteroid 20 years ago to do some very secretive research we Kurisima's stayed here and we have continued to take care of their empire, we have tried to get share in all companies. Your family is why humanity is so great today! Without your grandfathers inventions we'd not be as advanced as we are now. And now he's gone and you're last member of his family. Also you're first to actually use the privileges you have." Nana concludes her speech and leaves leaving me there mouth wide open in minor state of shock.

Five minutes later my Omnitool beeps waking me from my state. It seems I have five minutes until the psychologist comes. I quickly shut the interface, take some clothes from wardrobe and take quick shower. Exactly five minutes later I'm in living room's couch when they arrive.  
What I didn't expect was that the asari came with 3 other asari and admiral Benneth.

"Good morning, please take a seat!" I ask them and wait until all of them are sitting, My psychologist is sitting couch left of me and the trio is sitting opposite of me while Benneth is on couch right of me. I then continue "Any reason that I get this many quests?" I ask from the asari ," and why are you here admiral?"I ask accusingly from the admiral.

My psychologist clears her throat "Excuse me but let me explain. These three are leading experts in psychology and asari melding.. Your case is first of its kind so naturally they got interested."

Then Admiral Benneth interrupts before she can introduce the three other asari's "and I was on my way to meet you when I met these ladies outside and after they explained why they came here I got interested and joined them."

I look at benneth accusingly and nod. "Please ladies, introduce yourselves before this old guy here interrupts again. " I say while smirking. I really like to pull his leg, admiral or not.

The middle one decides to oblige. "I'm Matriach Cae'ra T'loak, To my right is my daughter ,Matron Coe'ra, and to my left is Matriach Ferona.

I'm an expert on field you call psychology and Ferona have studied in depth the process of asari bonding/melding. My daughter is adept in both fields."

She concludes and continues

"I was contacted by my disciple here and as I was having meeting with these two we discussed about it and decided to come here to see it ourselves.

I am currently looking at your medical records that dear admiral here gave us. I think the problem might lie in that fuse that's in your neck but since it is in a place we can't reach we have to hope that is not the reason. Shall we get on with it?"

I nod and for the whole day they try different approaches but none of them appear to work.

At the end of the day we conclude that either I'm rejecting all influence that might change myself or It's the blasted fuse.

Ferona thinks the former and others think it's the latter. She thinks it's natural defense mechanism as my Right eye is natural all the way to the brain. According to her the melding and hypnosis mostly happens through eyes.

As they start leaving I hear them saying that I'm freak of nature and one of a kind. My psychologist bows, apologizes in their stead and then leaves with them.

Admiral Benneth had watched closely from his place and when they left he finally spoke up.

"So it seems You're truly unique...Like you're out of this world. Mind reconsidering my offer? I know you know how damn good fighter you're , I asked Marco and he told me how badly the mechs were destroyed. According to data from that simulated fight you won against 100 battle mechs without letting them even hit your shields." He says while using his omnitool to play Rubik's cube.

I shake my head "I think I'll decline, I'm more interested in becoming doctor than soldier anyway." I say to him while juggling with my knives. I then page my head maid to come and escort Admiral outside.

After that day he visited me every day for a week before he stopped coming.  
That whole week was otherwise nice, I visited the psychologist every day but nothing new came up. It seems only things I remembered was how to fight. I also noticed I learned medicine quite fast, or more like remembered the things as I studied them. We decided to stop the meetings and let my memory return on its own.

I also met with Nana's friends who became my friends quite fast. We all enjoyed shopping and old board games like Monopoly,Scrabble and trivial pursuit,though I was horrible at the last one. So for the first week we often played them in the hill overseeing the dig site or shopped like crazies.

For two months I studied Medicine ,fought the mechs,I managed to beat them on lethal after a month, and spent time with Nana and her friends. I also made friends with some marines that guarded the dig site near my house. For some reason they all saluted me when we first met. Probably because they saw the admiral speaking with me so often during the first week ,since I got here. Admiral Benneth really wanted me to accept his offer. I'd gotten rank of 2nd lieutenant straight away if I had agreed. As I took the tests of local medical university I noticed how much I knew of medicine and biology of many different species, I asked about it and I apparently had license of practice. I took the Physician's Oath and renewed my license ,though I had done them already but to be sure I took it again.

Then exactly two months after I woke up amnesiac I had a nightmare where machines attack Eden prime, In it I see one lone alliance ship land twice and the nightmare ends with me getting shot in the back and hearing words "Time is nigh for events to begin, Help Shepard to Save the galaxy !" spoken by old man. I then wake up and for the first time I feel like I should prepare for the worst.  
For the first time since I woke up I took the stuff under my bed and take them with me as I start the day. Because in the dream I got shot in the back I activate the shield generators and put the circular shield in the backbag on my back. Before I met with the girls on top of the hill overseeing the dig site I shortly reminisce past two months and how the 2 months felt like it all happened yesterday.

When I reach the others we have wonderful time as we play Monopoly and joke about how the beacon they found on the digsite might be something of an importance.

Then I get small vision that I can't decipher but as my friends ask how I feel I say the words that I heard at the end of the vision.

In the vision it was said by young male voice that I try to Imitate as I say it to my friends. Just after I say it they turn around in small pain while complaining about odd voice that I can't hear. As I see what they see I say the words again.

"Mass effect has begun."


	2. Ana & recruitment

**A/N: I edited my first chapter a little. I hope it's now a bit better. Here you go, a second chapter!**

After saying the ominous phrase I see what the others see. Massive squidlike ship at least 2km long comes from the sky and lands destroying everything in its landing area. Just as it's landing we see thousands of things falling from the sky . 7 of them land right next to us but before they manage to shoot My friend Laura uses her biotics to put them on stasis that allows us few seconds. We start running towards my house . Others run ahead and I start running the last just as the barrier breaks.

The geth came to so fast that we didn't manage to get to my house in time. Nana and others died instantly and I was saved by my high kinetic shields. Killing my friends was something I couldn't forgive them. I feel the rage boiling inside of me and then I see red.

Next thing I know I'm crying over Nana's body and 7 geth corpses lie in pieces all around. I then move the bodies of my friends to my house and tell what happened to my main maid ,the old woman. She calls someone with her omnitool as I say my last goodbye to my friends.

Then I turn around to inspect Geth corpses and see they have no Blue box meaning they either are software AI's ,meaning destroyed body doesn't kill them, or remotely controlled mechs or just highly advanced VI's .As I inspect the Geth I see weird ship almost landing to two different places. I don't know why or how I recognize it as SSV Normandy and how I know the people it dropped. But it makes me smile.

"It seems Shepard has arrived." I say before cocking my gun and then I make run to the camp.  
I arrive at the camp just to see Shepard and co to arrive there. I'm above them so they can't see me.  
Then I see what they see. The husks on the spikes start to move on attack. I check them to see no life signs so I make running jump and land in between Shepard and husks while yelling.

"It's time for payback you F**king synthetic bastards!" Then before any of the three humans I jumped over can even point their weapons at me I throw my shield at one husk slicing it in half and shoot the other and then when I'm about to kill the third its head explodes. I turn around to see Shepard pointing her gun at it.

"Thanks but I could have taken care of it." I say to her. Shepard just smiles and puts her pistol away as I do the same. "just doing my job. I'm commander Shepard of Alliance. These two are Lt. Kaidan Alenko and Gunnery chief Ashley Williams .Can you tell me what happened here and to you?" She asks while looking around.

I shake my head and answer her as truthfully as I can "I'm sorry commander but I don't know why but the geth suddenly attacked me and my friends just up there. They killed my friends before I could do a thing. Then I obliterated all seven of them." I say while ripping out remnants of my blood soaked shirt exposing my suit underneath (It's kind of black leather body suit with straps containing the kinetic shield emitters or whatever, looks like the one Miranda can get in ME2). Kaidan whistles and whispers "seven all alone? Damn impressive" Ashley looks like she's trying hard to remember something.

She then snaps her fingers." Aha! I knew I had seen ou before! You are Ana Hailey! The rich kid that lives up there and who Admiral Benneth visited quite often two months ago when that nearly broken shuttle arrived! " I nod at her. This gets a bit more lively respond from Shepard.

"Admiral Benneth? Why did he visit you?" She asks me sharply but I can see curiosity in her eyes. The sheer presence of her is enough to make me feel I can trust her and so I tell them.

"As Ashley said I woke up 2 months ago in that house without any past memories. According to admiral I have been part of some project for two years and I'm considered special agent with a rank of 2nd lieutenant. Apparently I had arrived on that shuttle two months back. I didn't believe what he said and insisted on living normal life as a physician, well as normal as rich kid can, but he just said that I'll change my mind and am considered to be on shore leave until then. I was apparently scheduled to have 2 month leave anyway ." I finish.

Shepard thinks it a little and then opens her mouth"hmmm interesting, you certainly have the skill set so being on special Alliance program is not that farfetched...Care to join us to get on bottom of this? I'm always welcoming helping hand." she says while offering her hand.

I take her hand and answer while grinning "Sure! If it means getting revenge I'm all for it. As long as I don't have to kill anyone." I say and we shake our hands.

"Why so? Aren't Geth AI's thus sapient?" Shepard asks me while we walk to the locked shed.

"You know the Physician's Oath? I have taken it, I also made quick scan on the Geth I destroyed in my rage, They have no blue box so they are either not really sentient AI's or they are purely software, so killing bodies would not matter. I'll stay on guard" I say and then I sit down outside the shed while Shepard says "We can talk about that later,mission first." and then goes inside to speak to the people there. A minute later she comes out.

"It seems they moved the beacon to the spaceport, like you suggested. You two take point and lead us there." She says pointing at me and Ash ,we acknowledge and then we start moving.

When we arrive at the small canyon before the farm and spaceport my head flares just as we hear distant gunshot. I see small vision where two turians meet ,speak something and then just as other turian turns his back on the other, the other points his gun at his head and then the vision stops. It took less than a second but felt like minutes.

"Ana? You alright?" Ashley asks me. Before I can answer her Kaidan sounds an alarm.

"Geth!" We quickly ready our weapons and sprint for cover as they open fire.

Shepard and I get behind same cover."I noticed your unique weapon. Care to show me how accurate you are with it?" She asks me but her tone suggest that she just ordered me to show what I can do.  
"Will do ma'am" I say while popping out the scope. Then I take aim and shoot straight at the canister 50m away. Shepard whistles in appreciation and shoots one remaining geth to the head while Ash and Kaidan both get just two husks each.

"50m and you quickly manage to scope and hit cork of canister full of exploding materials sending 3 geth to their doom. Pretty good." Then she looks at me ,smirks and continues

"But that canister had probably been there long time ,you live here and it was stationary so that's not enough to demonstrate your skills as sniper but enough to convince me that you can use your head at least." Then she proceeds to the shed with Ash. Probably to speak with survivors there. I just stand up and look at her while proceeding to sit on the rock that we used as cover.

While she speaks with survivors I mutter aloud to the air. "well sorry for not being perfect " Kaidan who stayed near me just raises his eyebrow . I shrug my shoulders and start fiddling with my knives

Shepard finishes with the farmers and we proceed to the port where lies body of turian.  
"Commander! It's Nihlus!" Kaidan informs as he runs to the body and checks it for life signs.

"He's dead, one shot up close behind him. Who could do that to the Spectre?" He continues. The Ash yells "Movement! Behind those crates!" Ash yells and we all ready our weapons to that direction.

After talking with the man I sound an alarm as I see geth coming from behind the corner. I block its shot with my shield and before I get to shoot it Kaidan lifts it up and Ash shoots it.

"conveniently coming right after I finished talking." Shepard says and moves to look over the edge. She quickly ducks as the geth below start shooting.

"eager buggers aren't they " Ash says after moving next to commander and sniping one of the geth trying to come up the ramp. I move next to Ash as Kaidan goes next to commander. I snipe one with my gun and reply. "Sure are." Then Kaidan destroys last one with Overload. We stand up and start walking weapons ready down the ramp.

I was honestly impressed by that overload so I decide to bug Kaidan about it. "Hey Lt? Mind showing me how to do that?" He just looks at me amused.

"Okay kiddo, Your omnitool has that attack already but I don't think yours would be very powerful unless it's military grade or better."then he shouts at Shepard" Hey Commander! Mind if we stay on back for while? The kid wants to learn overload." Shepard just shakes her head amused. "always eager to teach? Okay we'll go ahead with Ashley." then she continues down the ramp while talking to Ash about something that makes the other woman look at me funny.

"Let me have a look at your omnitool" I comply and give it to him. He takes and inspects it: " lets see...WOAH! You had newest Savant all this time? Damn you rich kids! Anyway I'll just do this and this and...there you go . Just use this program and point your target and there you go! But geez...you really surprised me with that kiddo! Your Overload will be almost twice as powerful as mine!" Then he gives it back to me and after hearing that from him I feel giddy all over. We then sprint to catch up with Shepard and Ashley. We catch them just as they engage Geth in the train.

"time to test this baby!" I say and ready the program, aim and off it goes and the geth destroyer goes BOOM!.

Immedietly after my overload gets it, a sniper shot hits its head. Ash almost got it.

She is not amused "damn you! I was just about to have it!" Ash says while glaring at me, "who gave you permission to learn new tricks kid?" I grin at her

In my glee I decide to bitch a little "If I remember right I outrank you Ash!" This gets laugh out of Shepard and Kaidan. Ash Doesn't like it.

"I wondered when the kid would remember that, at least she doesn't outrank me. Tough luck chief." Kaidan says while trying to calm down enough to overload the last geth

Shepard then cuts in "Now now lets focus on the mission now. Or have you forgotten that we have bunch of geth to kill, murderer of Spectre to catch and beacon to retrieve?" Shepard says in perfect poker face. Apparently she's better control over herself than Kaidan. Then she walks to the console and activates the cargo train. It nudges and starts moving towards the next station,the spaceport where the beacon should be.

When we get there we see few geth on walkway above and one right next to us arming a huge bomb. I shoot it before anyone else can even take their guns out.

"That looks pretty huge bomb, can any of you disable it?" I ask others. Shepard runs to it. "This isn't very hard to disarm. I think any of you could do it with the this program." Then she sends it to us all.

"If I saw right there was 3 other groups of geth, I guess they all are guarding bombs so better start moving, Hurry! Split up to disarm them!" She orders us. Kaidan, Ashley and she took off running up the ramp.

I get an idea and instead of running with them I turn around. Shepard notices this and yells "Where are you going-!" just when she is at the 'going' word ,I have taken running jump straight to the farthest corner from ramps point of view, 15 meters away from the place I took the jump and 5 meters above it. I barely make it.

"Bloody hell! That's one hell of a jump in this G!" Kaidan and Shepard yell at the same time. Ash just flashes a smile and takes her sniper out and shoots the geth that came to look what happened.

Thanks to that shot I manage to pull myself up. "Thanks Ash! " I thank her while taking out my gun and shooting remaining geth nearby. Then I sprint to the bomb.

"ugh...so I just open this program and..." I mutter to myself.

Then I hear sniper round hitting something behind me and turn around just in time to see dead geth falling right behind me. Ash waves at me from another side and raises up two fingers pointing how many times I owe her. The disarming finishes and I get up.

I check the perimeter to see all the geth destroyed. Kaidan walks up to me behind the container that's between me and the place Shepard went behind to. We stand next to my bomb waiting as Shepard briskly walks with Ash to place where we stayed waiting.

"nice jump Ana. You saved us some valuable time." Shepard compliments to me as she comes close. The she continues " Now that the bombs have been defused we should continue, spaceport is over this way right?" I nod and ask her while walking through the small alley.

There we encounter few husks that probably were spaceport officials. After getting down the ramp we see the beacon. There are few geth and husks left . As I was first I get few shots from the geth before I get my shield up and manage to drop one while others take care of the rest.

"wow that was second time today someone managed to hit my shields." I say while putting my gun to the holster and shield to its place on my back.

"lucky you" Ash says while looking at the beacon. Then she continues.

"hmm the beacon, someone must have activated it! It wasn't doing anything like that before!" She continues and I nod to confirm it as Shepard looks at me questionably.

Then Shepard contacts her ship and informs them about the beacon. I just sit down on a convenient crate nearby and look at what Ash and Kaidan are doing.

_Shit apparently Kaidan got too close_ "Shepard! Kaidan is-!" I yell. Shepard turns around and jumps to take him out of the field. I watch in horror with others as the device pulls her to it and after few seconds it explodes and she falls to the ground.

"Shepard!" we all yell and run to her. Then Kaidan takes the lead. "Joker? Get ready for pickup! Something happened and Shepard got pulled to beacon and now she's unconscious! The beacon is goner but she needs medical attention!" I hear faintly something from Kaidan's radio.

"your pilot is joker? What kind of name is that?" Ash asks as he stops speaking to comm and looks at us.

"It's nickname. Anyway we should get ready to carry her to the Normandy. I'll-" I interrupt him by lifting Commander's body all by myself.

"I'll carry her. She doesn't weight that much" Kaidan gets angry and snaps at me.

"Hey that's not the way!" Then he shuts up as he notices how I'm carrying Shepard.

"Okay that's the way to carry someone in that condition but you should have let her be until team from normandy would have come to pick her up."

_Oh? Does our little Lt have some feelings towards superior officer? Naughty boy-_ I think to myself while carrying unconscious Shepard to the amazing ship that almost landed almost next to us.

It impresses me enough to comment on it "Wow! That pilot of yours is amazing! So close! I bet no sane pilot would risk coming so close so fast! Remind me to offer my thanks for making this carrying job easier." I say to Kaidan.

He finally smirks "Yeah he's one crazy dude but he knows how to handle her. He was selected to be the pilot because he's simply the best alliance pilot there is. All the more impressive that he can't even walk well with those brittle bones of his." He says while greeting the team that comes to take Shepard to Med bay. I give her to them and then I follow Ash who's following Kaidan.

"Is it ok for us to be here? I mean I'm on vacation and Ash is part of Eden Prime garrison." I ask Kaidan but the man that he came to greet in the CiC _,huh? I wonder how I know this place,_ answers in his stead.

"I'm captain Anderson and I'm commanding officer of this ship that Shepard and Kaidan are part of. You're here because you know what happened there. I'm also taking you with me to the Citadel so you could tell what the hell happened down there." then he looks straight at me.

"Your dossier is surprisingly highly classified. Mind explaining that?" I salute him again and then start explaining the reason.

"I see. I'll contact Admiral Benneth and ask him then. But until we get to the Citadel, you should get some sleep girl. But before that I suggest you visit med bay and let take a look at you."

Then he orders Kaidan to take me to med bay. There I see Shepard lying and older looking woman above her doing some scans.

"Dr. Chakwas? I was told to come here to get examined." I say to her. "Ah yes, just wait a sec." she continues scanning and then quickly writes something down before turning on me.

"hmm...what is young girl like you carrying such an armament?" I sigh and tell her my story.

"hmm I see...well let me take a look" She does quick scan with her omnitool. Her eyes widen a little on the results.

"that's interesting...you certainly don't have bones made of bones. Also your whole body is only 8 years old...that's quite remarkable considering your apparent age. It seems the Admiral spoke the truth because your muscles are certainly enhanced to levels that would put krogan to shame." She says while smiling at that. _Human girl beating krogan? Yeah right _.

"other than those modifications you're as healthy as you can be. But losing your friends like that must have taken its toll on you so I suggest you take things off and get shower and dressed. Then come back here."  
I do as she says and few minutes later I'm back at med bay.

"I hope Kaidan doesn't steal my things " I say at the doctor. She quickly looks at commander before replying to me

"Oh my! If you hadn't spoken I'd thought commander came down! But never mind that. Just go to sleep next to commander."  
"is it okay to use med bay for-" I start and shut my mouth as I see her just waving her hand and walking to her desk. I shrug my shoulders and lie down.

In my dream I see a quarian running through some alley in the citadel. She seems exhausted and her suit is punctured by shot from her chasers. She shoots her shotgun at them and then she manages to get away from them. Then it goes blurry again. Next I see is Turian C-sec officer arguing with other clearly higher ranking officer. Then the scene shifts to Krogan threatening C-sec officers in C-sec until he walks towards me. Next I see all of them fighting together in some alley with Shepard, Kaidan and Ashley against three poorly armed persons. Apparently we had saved the quarian. Then the dream turns into nightmare as I sae Geth slaughtering my friends again and again until the dream ends with me being restrained .Then I hear one sentence being spoken by unknown but very familiar male voice.

"You must join and Help Commander Jane Shepard or -" Then the dream ends and I find myself being held in place by Ash and Kaidan. Commander Shepard was apparently awake and Captain had come to the med bay. I shake my head as it hurts like hell.

"Finally you're awake. Had Bad dream?" Chakwas asks me as I'm being restrained still.

I don't feel like getting the joke."I had a dream about something and then I saw...I saw my friends get butchered again and again and I couldn't do a thing..." Kaidan and Ash relinquish their hold at this point. Then Chakwas continues

"Hmm I thought so, you were crying for the last two hours but just after Captain finished with Commander you started to shake all over until you almost fell to the floor. I had these two come and restrain you so you'd not fall down. That's when you started struggling like a beast. I had to use mass effect field to restrain you even further. You're certainly stronger than human physique should allow."

"Sorry...In the end the dream changed so the geth restrained me so I tried to get free...I guess I have to apologize? I didn't harm you or anything?" I ask the duo.

They shake their heads and give me tired thumps up.

As if it couldn't get even more embarrassing Joker decides that would be best time to use the loudspeaker which makes me jump and fall to the floor, This gets laugh out of everyone present.

"uhm ladies? We're about to arrive at the Citadel. " This gets the people stop laughing and heading to the bridge.

As we walk out of the med bay Captain Anderson stops me.

"I spoke with Admiral. He gave OK for you to join this crew if you want but he said he wants to speak with you when we get to the citadel. He's waiting at Embassy lounge. I suggest you get your stuff and get there ASAP after we have spoken with ambassador." I acknowledge and am about to leave to the bridge when I hear him murmuring something like "giving N7 to girl like her? I hope this..." and I can't hear any more as I hurry to the bridge.  
I arrive just as the ship is exiting FTL. The view is breathtakingly spectacular. The whole space around Citadel was a light and was almost screaming importance.


End file.
